It wasn't one of my best ideas
by AbsoluteTrashxo
Summary: Oneshot -This is continued on from the episode that aired on 05/10/2015-


The door of the flat swung open. Carla closed it firmly behind her and just stood there with her back pressed against it. Her eye closed in a rage of upset as she began to recap the day's events.

'So you're home then?'

The voice made her jump as she quickly opened her eyes. It was Nick. It was no surprise that Nick was just casually sat on her sofa flicking through the channels. That was normal. However she didn't think he'd be home yet. Before she had chance to respond to his question he continued talking.

'I heard you let the factory lot finish early. I expected you back hours ago' his voice sounding quite disappointed.

'Where did you hear that? Bunch of gossips them lot'

Her voice was firm although elements of her words were spoken in a rather choked manner. Nick wasn't stupid, he had been with Carla too many times to count when she had been upset. She may be a pro at hiding it in front of everybody else but not Nick. He can always tell.

'What's up?' Nick asked in a soft voice.

Carla just shook her head afraid that if she spoke she would cry. Her eyes looked firmly down at the ground.

'Carla?'

Nick had now gotten up from sitting on the sofa and was now approaching her. He put his hands on her face and gently lifted her head forcing her eyes to meet his. He gazed into her water filled eyes with a look of pure concern. She pulled away from him.

'Nick, you know, I'm not really in the mood tonight. You should just go'.

Nick pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her.

'No, Carla. I'm not going anywhere. Tell me what's happened?' His voice was serious.

Carla knew there was no point in pushing him away. It would make no difference. He was annoyingly persistent.

'OK' she sighed as she led him over to the sofa.

Nick was sat up on her sofa whilst Carla was laid down with her head resting on his chest. Their hands were entwined and he had his arm loosely around her.

'Surely Johnny can't just take over?' Nick questioned.

'You must be able to do something about it?'

'Nope. It's his money and the contract is in Aidan's name. Technically speaking unless Johnny wants to get Aidan arrested for theft then there's nothing I can do about it'.

Carla is now sounding like she has come to ease with what's happened although that's far from it.

'Ok but you must have some kind of say? You asked for one business partner not two...or maybe even three after what you've said about that Katie wanting her inheritance'

'It's Kate' Carla corrected him.

'But hey I didn't even ask for one business partner'

Carla looked at Nick in annoyance, although Nick knew it was only playful. She didn't blame him.

'And besides, you know that whatever somebody wants to do with their 40% is their business, not mine. I don't really get a say'.

Nick took a moment to reminisce. Carla was right. He did know that whatever somebody did with their 40% was their business as he had done the same thing when he owned 40% of underworld -but he also knew that going up against Carla was never a good idea.

'Your 60% outweighs their 40. They may still have a say but you have overall control -and besides they'd be mad to go against you' Nick smirked and Carla mirrored him.

'And were you mad to go against me?' Carla quizzed, unclearly referring back to when they once worked together.

'Well we both know that it wasn't one of my best ideas, don't we Ms Connor'

They took a few brief moments to just stare at each other. Their faces both held a light smile and a comfortable silence surrounded them.

'What did you think of me back then?' Carla softly asked as Nick place a soft kiss on the top of her head and began to run his fingers through her rather tangled up hair.

'I thought you were a total nightmare' Nick let out a light laugh.

Carla slowly nodded, partly agreeing yet partly disappointed at his low opinion of her. Usually she'd find his response amusing and laugh with him but she was being deadly serious. Nick noticed that she didn't look very please nor satisfied with his answer.

'A strong minded, sexy, stubborn nightmare' he added.

She lovingly looked up at up him and he slightly lowered his head to place a lingering kiss upon her lips.

'How did your meeting with the suppliers go today anyway? Where was it you went? Sheffield?'

'Yeah, it was-'

Nick got cut off speaking as his phone rang.

'Hello?...Ah yes sorry. Erm hold on a moment?...'

Nick covered up the speaker on his phone and turned to Carla

'Carla are you hungry?'

'What?'

'Do you want to go out to eat...yes or no?' Nicks voice seemed rather impatient as he made the person on the other end of the phone wait for an answer.

'Er Yes' Carla replied rather confused but understanding that there were no time for questions.

'Yes, eight-thirty is great. Thank you. Bye'

'What's all that about?' Carla asked rather annoyed at her lack of knowing.

'When I heard you had finished early I thought I'd surprise you and book us a table at a restaurant in town for tonight. I wasn't sure what time you'd be ready by so I just asked them to pencil us in and I had forgotten to confirm'

Carla was extremely touched by her boyfriends thoughtful gesture. 'Since when did you go and line the pockets of the competition?' She smriked.

'I don't but I thought tonight I'd make an exception and surprise you'.

Carla tried her best to hold back her strong smile but failed. She was so in love with him, she just couldn't help it.

She responded to him by throwing her lips against his. Kissing him and kissing him and kissing him. As she held back for breath she also reluctantly stood up. She held her hand out to him. He looked at her rather confused and disappointed as to why she stood up and broke the kiss.

'What?' He said as he met her hand and pulled himself up.

She turned slowly walking towards the bedroom 'Well, we need to start getting ready don't we...so you can start by helping me get changed'


End file.
